1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a cleaner/scrubber mechanism primarily for use on carpeting or the like, and, more particularly, for a device for selectively dispensing an alkaline liquid cleaner solution and an acidic liquid rinse solution via a rotating head on a carpet cleaning mechanism. The flows of the liquid cleaner solution and the liquid rinse solution are metered such that the acid rinse solution neutralizes the alkaline cleaner solution and leaves the carpet residue-free.
2. Related Art
Surface cleaning and polishing machines are well-known in the industry. In the past manufacturers have attempted to combine, mechanically and functionally, liquid spraying of a cleaning solution, scrubbing the surface and vacuuming the residue. The designers of these machines attempt to combine the various operations and the structure which performs these operations in a manner which makes the operation efficient while maintaining the other desirable aspects of low price, ease of use and manufacture and durability. Examples of related art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,692,959, 4,441,229, 4,339,840, 4,333,204 and 4,264,999.
A significant disadvantage of the above-listed patents is that, although the cleaning solution is rinsed out of the carpet, due to the alkalinity of the cleaning solution, often a slight residue remains in the carpet. This residue, however little in quantity, tends to attract dirt, causing the carpet to become soiled more quickly after cleaning. The residue might also irritate individuals that are sensitive to the cleaners. It would be preferable that the remaining residue be avoided so as to achieve yet a higher degree of carpet cleanliness when using machines and systems of the foregoing type.
The present device is used in conjunction with a carpet cleaning system or machine and is used to provide metered cleaning and rinsing solutions, so that after the cleaning solution is applied, the amount of rinsing solution applied neutralizes the alkaline cleaner and rinses out the residual cleaner. The device can be attached to the carpet cleaning machine by mounting the dispensing device on the machine, or the device can be remote from the mechanism of such a carpet cleaning machine, but in fluid communication with the carpet cleaning machine.